Talk:Seddie/@comment-5115575-20121009150015
EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION, THIS IS NOT A JOKE ! Ok so who was on TC yesterday knows I heard voices from my basement and songs started to play loudly when I was the only one awake. It was really creepy. One of the songs was from Austin & Ally and my sister listened to a lot of Austin & Ally songs lately, especially the one that was playing so I figured it was from her computer which is in the basement, but she was asleep. Then I heard voices of people talking, which got me even more creeped out than I was before. So I thought the only possibilities are: ghosts, murderer(s) / theives, dead body (thank you for scaring me, cooldog), or that I was hallucinating. XD Today after I woke up I checked her history on the computer and I saw that at 4:26 AM (when I heard the songs and voices) there were 3 videos playing: The first one about nails, the second was a song, and the 3rd was another song. That proves I wasn't hallucinating. So now it was either ghosts, murderers, thieves, and dead people. I don't think it was thieves cuz nothing seems missing, but maybe they left when my sister woke up and didn't have time to steal anything, and they didn't know I was awake cuz they were in the basement and my window was closed so they couldn't see the lights. Why would they or the murderers play videos on YouTube and talk I have no idea. Oh, and at first I thought the voices I heard were from the nails video, but I heard the voices AFTER the songs, and the nails video was BEFORE them. Plus, I didn't really hear the nails video, just the songs and voices after them. Maybe because of Sailors "singing" :P And even if it was after the songs, which it wasn't, SOMEONE still had to start those videos. One more weird thing: It said that ALL the videos were playing in 4:26 AM, and I checked and the nails one is 10 minutes long. Now I'm starting to think all of the videos were playing in the same time and because the nails one was the longest I heard voices after the songs, but it still doesn't explain who started these videos. Is there any way they could start by themselves ? I'm pretty sure that the videos were still open, but paused, (they were like these when I came downstairs to check, except she was listening to one of the songs) after my sister went to bed at 10 / 11 PM. If they weren't paused they would be playing right after she left, but it was HOURS later. And why would she listen to all of them in the same time???? :/ Ok so what do you think ? Murderers, thieves, dead people that were buried under the house or something like that ? Ghosts ? Or can videos play by themsleves in the middle of the night ? Tell me, maybe it will help. :) ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS NOT A JOKE. THIS IS SERIOUS, SO NO JOKING PLEASE.